


Tubbo is sick. ):

by restlessmage (orphan_account)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Very specific sickness, i don’t know how to tag, kinda angst?, like it goes into detail, tubbo has self esteem issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26576683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/restlessmage
Summary: Tubbo isn’t feeling well during stream and he doesn’t wanna tell Tommy what happened at the doctors.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 299





	Tubbo is sick. ):

Tubbo felt terrible right now. His stomach turned at the thought, he kept getting sicker and sicker. He sneezed more and more often during his streams and he didn’t wanna tell his viewers. His throat was getting so fricking soar.

He’d shrugged it off until he went to therapy and they told him he had some sort of immune disease. He couldn’t even pay for the treatment and his parents looked at him like a money income.

Tubbo jumped on tommys stream, hyper as ever. “Tubbo, stop being so hyper. You're so clingy.”  
Tommy ranted on how Tubbo recently have been acting like this in call. It freaked Tommy out.

Tubbo would usually laugh it off but he couldn’t help with the deep pit slowly growing. Tommy didn’t know he was slowly dying, he just wanted to spend the last few.. months, weeks?

Tommy's place was an attraction for all the dream SMP, everything usually happens around his house. Tubbo had this unique way of thinking, he was a bit shallow but so nice.

People mistake him for someone who is “hole-some.” His mindset is just nice and he’s brutally honest sometimes.

He doesn’t understand a lot yeah but he understood that he didn’t want anyone to know.  
His mother walked in, ranting about the diagnosis and side effects. She said that he couldn’t get the medicine due to the lack of money in the family and Tubbo couldn’t even try providing for himself, his bank account was locked and no donations could be withdrawn.

He watched her walk away in her high heels. She had to go to the elementary school she works at. 

He was stuck. In a very unique situation. He stayed muted during his own stream for a while after talking to his mom, and for most of Tommys stream saying occasional words like, “hello, tasty, premium bonds” and he kept going.

He ended the stream unexpectedly and raided Tommy. He left with a simple goodbye and turned off everything. 

He laid down, staring at his phone scrolling through Instagram. His stream used his phone as a face cam, he went to go charge it.

He felt so crappy. He threw his phone to his bed and it felt right in between the wall and the wall.  
He huffed and walked over, moving his bed over and picking it up.

His wrist hurts like hell from bending it to pick it up. He broke it and it’s still messed up, it sucks. He could’ve opened up his stitches from P.E., he had stitches along the side of his thigh. He often used to do gymnastics and jump high in the sky with a band around his waist holding him. 

Falling down on his bed, his face curled up in pain. Gosh, he hurt so badly. Focusing on the pain, he groaned from the stabbing feeling slowly poking into his soul.

Curling up to his galaxy sheets under him, he grabbed his teddy bear close and slowly drifted off, feeling the pain every now and then.

~~~

Tommy woke up from his mother calling him to wake up for the day. It wasn’t even a fucking school day and his mother already wanted him up.

He went over to prepare for the day and brushed his teeth, the bristles hitting his braces. He had to be more gentler with these braces, he still wasn’t used to it. He used to brush aggressive, like he was passionate about it. He just wanted it to get over with.

He checked his phone, he sent tubbo a meme on Reddit. Tubbo usually responds in minutes but this time Tubbo didn’t. He didn’t wanna make a big deal about it so he didn’t call him. Is Tubbo tired of being his friend?

Flinching at the thought, his hand dropped to his legs. He kept his hands close for warmth, thinking about it. No, Tubbo called him every day. It’s fine, everything is fine.

He went to go eat, come back and get a Coca Cola from his mom. He sat down, started the stream and started playing with tubbo. Tommy analyzed how Tubbo moved his character, to see if he was paying attention to the conversations.

Tubbo didn’t do that at all. His character was usually frozen and every time Tommy asked something he’d just say random things. Tommy tried shaking it off but it felt so weird.

Tubbo? Could Tubbo be going through something? He shouldn’t talk about it on stream. He kept watching and making focused faces accidentally and looking closer to the monitor to see some sort of shake tubbo does? Maybe, then he tried making sure none of his audience noticed. He thought ‘that was so embarrassing.’

Streaming was so fun for Tommy, but he wondered how cool it would be to just leave and have all his fans waiting for him for a few months. He liked seeing people’s reactions and even though he wouldn’t admit it, it was funny manipulating sometimes.

His back shivered, he didn’t feel alright with Tubbo just raising him and staying in his stream. Chat was concerned for Tubbo, and he was aswell.

He doesn’t usually know how to handle this stuff but watching it go down? Kinda hurt. Tubbo isn’t telling him a damn thing.

He stayed silent for a bit asking for Tubbo if he needed anything. His own words echoing in his head after saying it. 

Gosh chat went crazy with the awwww’s. Fuck, he didn’t mean to do that. Let his people shine!!

Tubbo giggled but it seemed way too short and stopped in the middle of it. Like he got distracted? He said nothing. It sounded like a fake confirmation. 

Tommy went kept streaming for a while until ending with Wilbur Soot and Nihachu in Among Us. Tubbo wasn’t there, even though Tommy had messaged him many times to join. 

This whole thing freaked him out but he kept trying to understand. He wasn’t the best with emotions but he understood a lot.

He ended the stream with a long sigh, raiding a smaller channel.

That’s weird. Tommy with phone in hand, Tubbo hasn’t responded at all! No read messages, anything. His heart raced, he tried settling down and grounding. He put his feet flat down, trying to ground. His hands shook, what??

Tubbo was acting strange and he wanted to get to the bottom of it. He was spaced out, no idea what was happening, and he looked oddly constipated during his stream.

Jesus Christ. Tubbo constipated?? No. That literally couldn’t be it, Tommy reaching over to his messages keep checking for anything. He went over to his messages, he had Tubbo’s mothers phone number from his dad.

They talked for meet ups, only four hours away. Maybe he could go for a visit? His hand reaching up for his face, he always touched his face. He kept getting acne from it but he couldn’t help it.

He messaged his mother.

‘Mrs. Smith! Are you doing well? I’ve been doing great!’

he waited in anticipation . He really didn’t wanna ask Tubbo what was happening, so his mother was the next best option. 

‘Tommy, I am not doing well…. Toby is not doing well and I’m in work right for him.’

Toby? Tubbo. Right, the same person. 

‘What’s wrong with Tubbo?’

‘not told you yet……..? Toby just went the doctor and came back with bad news. We know what it is, and I’m working to pay for treatment but it’s very pricey.’

Uhh… Tubbo was struggling financially?! That sounded like a shock, his mouth gaped he didn’t think that would happen. 

Tubbo had his bank locked holy shit. 

Oh no. 

That’s not good, not good at all. Did he have cancer?! Holy SHIT!!!! he jumped up to his chair and sat down to connect to discord, he needed to talk to him.

He kept texting back and forth with Mother Tubbo. Just normal conversation— but Tubbo. Tubbo wasn’t well and he wasn’t even told!!

He was a bit disappointed. Tommy was literally swimming in money, he had tons of subscribers and money! He facetimed Tubbo on discord, waiting for him to show up on the screen.  
He waited. And waited, and kept waiting til it stopped.

The call failed? 

Listen. Tommy would do anything for buddy Tubbo, he swore. His head racing in thoughts, did tubbo faint? his mother said something wrong with his immune system, maybe he threw up?

He shook his head and messaged Tubbo over and over again til he heard something pop up on his message bar.

Ding!

He looked over to Tubbo saying he’s fine.  
...  
‘Tubbo’  
‘Tubbo’  
‘Tubbo’  
‘Tubbo are you alright?  
tommy yuo jaust work me up from a nhap.  
???

bruh he was napping, he sighed out in relief. jeez, he needed to talk to toby ASAP.

‘well can you call me right now?’

.  
.  
.  
another switch to tubbos pov

he woke up with his head pounding and his ankles feeling heavy, somehow sore?

his hand covering his face from the natural lighting in his room, after he opened his eyes he felt irritated.

he felt bile coming up, and he ran to the bathroom. opening the door with a quick swish and keep going to the toilet—

he ran so quick he went slower, trying to push it down. it kept rising, and finally he was in time to throw up.

after throwing up, he grabbed a square of toilet paper still on the ground, groaning, and removed the bile on the corners of his mouth. tubbo’s throat was soar, he rubbed at it expatiantly.

his legs felt so shitty, in a M position. his eyes had tears on the corner of them due to the force of the throw up. he smelt the toilet and it was disgusting.

he got up slowly, rinsing his mouth with water but he still felt the bile at the back of his throat. he couldn’t rinse it or else he would throw up again.

he flushed the toilet watching the nasty thing go down.  
‘monster throw up.. blergh.’

geez that didn’t feel normal. he walked to the door but got distracted halfway to his mirror reflection. his eyes had dark bags, and his ears seemed lower than usual? 

his eyes seem dilated for some reason after being in the dark for so long. he looked closer distracted, his hair was all messy in all directions. his hair kinda parted in the middle. ew.

he gripped his hair in frustration and flopped it around in attempt to fix it but it didn’t work. he walked over to his room trying not to annoy his sister. 

his younger sister was at home with him, just in her room probably talking to her online friends on ROBLOX.

just keep walking toby.  
keep going, you can recover just fine.  
he walked over to his bed and took his phone from under his pillow. he had a habit of sleeping with it under his pillow while still charging. (charging outlet is right next to his bed.)

he turned his phone on, and sat there with his toes wiggling. he tried to wiggle them in a dominos order, like each falling one by one. maybe that could distract him.

his head feeling cloudy he closed his eyes for a few moments. he opened them to a loud thread of notifications on his phone, he squinted and unlocked it to see.

all tommy. just, calling, texting. he felt so bad, and guilty for not saying anything but he really didn’t wanna ask for money or anything. it shouldn’t matter right?

he went over to his messages and responded, he woke up. and that was another lie. all he wanted to do was :(0 but gosh he heard tommys speech today about being upset when stream is on.

he didn’t wann- Tommy could be upset with him if he does.

tubbo falling down on his bed frustrated curling the ends of his short hair around his fingers.

he shrugged off his worries and saw Tommy text him to FaceTime.  
he connected to the FaceTime connecting

uh oh 

‘hey there tommy’  
‘tubbo?? are you feeling alright man?’  
he looked off to the side answering with a, “yes im fine.’ he nodded slightly due to habit

he looked over to tommy looking at him oddly. like expecting something? maybe?

‘what’s up’  
he saw tommys face perk up a little more to his eyes, and tubbo’s eyes shifted a bit to the side of tommys ears. he didn’t need to feel guilty, he shouldnt be.

‘toby can you tell me what’s happening?’  
he- he what? uhh well he could .

‘ i had a trip to the doctors today and they said my immune system was super weak, and some sort of… bacteria is hurting me, and i can’t exactly uhhm nevermind, so i just went to it, and..’  
his eyes shifted back to his face and he moved his phone a little to the side trying to avoid it.  
‘so that happened’  
sooo ??/!:!/ 

‘can the medical bills be paid?’

‘no, i actually tried but my account still is locked and when we switched houses the people who own the houses stole them money and demanded it again cus they lost it. we cant pay for it but it’s okay.’

tubbo told him, and he was gonna be fine now.  
he had his friend.

‘toby. give me your mother’s PayPal im gonna transfer money to you.’ 

tommy kinda sounded desperate, tubbo whined quietly in the back of his throat. he really did not want his best friend to pay for something like that, it’s too guilt tripping.

‘but Tommy i don’t want you to spend money on me.’

Tommy put his phone to balance it instead of holding it. he typed a few things on his keyboard with his face cam still on.

‘Tommy??’

‘tubbo i don’t think you realize how important you are to me. I was at like.. 10k when i met you and we were growing together. our careers were practically made together, we have the same set up and everything. i could give you all my money for your medical if you need it. i seriously, care about you.’

whaaat. ‘are you super sure you want too??’

Tommy rolled his eyes. this dork isn’t listening to him well enough. Tommy felt a bit embarrassed for admitting that. and he still won’t listen.  
‘tubbo send me ur moms goddamn PayPal or else ill come over and bring it in cash you dork.’

that’s the end lmao he ends up being ok and they never bring it up again but tommy ends up telling him how much he values tubbo and tubbo will remember it >3<3

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so this took a bit to write I hope y’all enjoy it <3 im writing more


End file.
